Allison Locke - Ra
Allison Locke knew of her family heritage and what was to be expected from her. Her family dedicated to being vessels of the Demon Lord Ra, she and her twin sister were concieved on the day of the death of the previous vessel and so it was known that one of them would have to carry the burden. While she has spent much of her entire life learning to control the powers of a Demon Lord, only recently have these efforts made serious progresss and Allison is well on the way to gaining full control of these powers Biography Appearance Slender and quite pretty, deceptively soft and feminine features do well to hide Allison's sterner and more aggressive nature. Allison stands at about five and a half feet tall, her skin lightly tanned and mostly unblemished. Her eyes are both a pale silver in colour and marked with a few flecks of darker grey, her head is topped with auburn coloured hair that is cut to Allison's shoulders and left to curl up at the edges. However, Allison's powers have the ability to cause great changes in her physical appearance. As her skin turns to metal it in turn changes colour, becoming a brilliant white decorated with golden patterns and symbols. Her eyes are outlined with black patterns and her eyes themselves become a brilliant gold. Allison's hair turns from locks auburn to a colour like pure gold, a single white streak about an inch thick running along her fringe. Personality A woman who knows the value in some sanity and level-headedness in life, Allison is nothing like her allies who seem perfectly happy to throw themselves into danger. Because of her powers in the form of Ra, Alice has always felt detached from the general population of human beings with more limited horizons. With the lack of others like herself to relate to her, meta-humans, mutants, and vessels alike, she has become unsociable as a whole and talks only when necessary. In more extreme cases her abilities have drawn her close to the point of paranoia, fearing that others might want to take advantage of her abilities. Despite this distrust, Allison has a sense of justice and honour that dwarf most others. While this is nothing compared to the Demon Lord that acts through her, Allison's efforts are commendable and Hercules himself has once stated that she has the potential to be a better hero than any other person he knew. Her icy cold exterior may make her dislikable but it is necessary to protect herself and control the raging battle inside of her between her own morals and Ra's. Abilities Fuelled by a combination of genetic traits and divine intervention, Allison is a vessel, a human being capable of supporting a spirit of considerable power in a symbiotic relationship. Her family, through generations, has been the host of the Demon Lord Ra, one of the most powerful spirits in existence. Embodying Law, Order and Revenge, Allison and Ra have dedicated these powers to fighting the forces of evil. While her syncronisation with the Demon Lord is far from perfect, Allison is learning at an astounding rate and can utilise, but is not limited to, the following abilities; Metal Mimicry: the first and most noticeable ability possessed by Allison is the ability to transform her skin into a strange metal-like substance that is incredibly light and flexible. It is very tough, able to withstand the impact of a higher calibre bullet. It is most notable for its resistance to the elements as fire, frost and lightning have almost no effect on her. It provides superb protection against her own pyrokinetic powers which would harm her otherwise. Psyche-Pyrokinesis: possessing powerful but mostly untapped psyche-pyrokinetic capabilities, Allison has the ability to control small quantities of fire and plasma which can be used offensively or defensively. Unlike most pyrokinetics, Allison's powers stem from an extension of Ra meaning it is not true fire, instead being produced by psychic energy alone. Because of this it does not require oxygen or a medium to burn, merely the willpower of Allison. Due to her inexperience with it, producing more than a fist sized ball of energy is difficult for her to control. Telekinesis and Telepathy: while not yet shown, Allison has her ancestors to look to for guidance. Many of them have shown instances of telekinesis, being able to move objects solely through thought, and telepathy, communication and insight into the minds of others. It is expected that she will develop similar abilities as she grows more accustomed to Ra's power. Equipment Relationships Trivia Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Supernatural